A part of me that you don't know
by Rain and Storm
Summary: Zero can read people's minds after the murder of his parents except from Kaname's mind. One night Kuran confesses his feelings for Zero and the problems began- Yaoi   KanamexZero TakumaxIchiru


**Hi well I wanted to start another fic hmm let's see I was planning something different you know Kaname forcing Zero and stuff but I don't know that was what I wrote so I hope you like it.**

**Notes:  
Zero and Ichiru are brothers, Ichiru never left with Shizuka and betrayed his brother.  
Yuki has not been transformed into a vampire.  
Kaname is the same arrogant as always only now is a compulsive jealous he does not like anyone close to Zero-chan.  
Takuma is in love with Ichiru  
I know that many people like the TakumaxIchiru but I do not really like, I liked the IchiruxTakuma for a fic I read and it made me an interesting couple.  
Zero is human and can read people's minds, whether it is trite but it's my fic. Oh and of course he can not read Kaname's mind why it is secret!  
Hope you like and still not get a Beta so ignore my grammar mistakes, until I can correct them or find a Beta ^^**

**Chapter 1**

**-I won't give you up-**

**_[Vampires:_**_ mythological or folkloric beings who subsist by feeding on the life essence _

_(generally in the form of blood) of living creatures, regardless of whether they are undead or a living person._

_Creatures__ of exquisite beauty elegant beings..._

_Do not be__ fooled these beings handlers who seek only one thing: **blood]**_

**_My Nightmare Begins_**

_Last night I had a dream in which could not escape I tried to run as fast as I could but my legs were weakening. __  
My eyes looked around looking for an exit, any hint of light ..._

_Fear, I have fear and they come after me just looking for one thing: **my blood**_

_But he was not like them... _

_"You okay? " He asked in a voice so soft that produced peace his eyes were a chocolate color with a touch of wine._

_I only managed to nod as he handed me his hand waiting to take it his lips drew a warm smile as I stretched to reach that hand. _

_My guardian the one I want…._

_I listened to those thirsty creatures their breathing like animals, his eyes were red the color of the blood: **my blood**…_

_ They are running after us my body clung to him I don't want to die no yet._

_We __reach a cliff I place my arms around his neck hard as I could my eyes are closed _

_Refusing to see the truth: **my death**…_

_"You will be fine" His soft voice was all I wanted to hear him I want to be beside him as well ..._

_I feel this is the end they found us so quickly reach the cliff when we were trying to escape and I feel like my heart beats too fast, I do not want to die I can't…_

_My head hurts I can listen to those cries of fear, sadness, anger, those fangs piercing innocent necks ... __I do not want to end up like them… __A body drained, left outdoors for a slow decay_

_This is not me…_

_We're falling the air hits my skin I opened my eyes and everything is dark, I can not see where the hell I am and only one thing I can feel… **Him**_

_ He is at my side since that moment I don't want to be away from him. _

_"You are safe with me" He whispers in my ear as his fingers tangled in my silver locks. I hear the beating of his heart ... beats like mine_

_We fell but he hits the floor first I fall on top of him, our lips are touching slightly… **My first kiss**_

_His strong arms protectively hugging me ... _

_I want to see him I want to see those eyes that give me much peace ... _

_My mistake_

_These eyes are not like before its color is red like blood because he is a ... **Vampire**_

**_Vampires…_**

"Zero come wake up!" Again that damn nightmare I can't believe it's the same dream always.

"Zero are you listening? Hmm Zero you're sweating are you okay?" I have a headache and Yuki's increases my pain.

"I'm fine, just go" I say hoping she doesn't ignore me and get the hell out of my room.

I get up and walk to the bathroom get to the shower cold water dropping on my naked body, my routine the water clears all my sins and my nightmares ... _If__only__were__true__  
_  
I put on the damn uniform well just my pants, my shirt is on the bed though. I rub my temples I'm tired as hell I should go for my shirt but I prefer to go to the window. I'm so confused and this damn headache does not go away ...

Those damn voices do not shut up I can't silence them all in my head, the voices of the Day class, those stupid girls talking about their "idols"… Cross and Yagari's love affection make me sick, Yuki's laughter, the sound of the birds, those bloodthirsty vampires ... Aghh so much pain, I can't stand it I would take Bloody Rose to shoot in my head silence the noise. But I can't leave Ichiru alone, he's the only family I left, I can't allow something bad happens to him. Though Yuki is annoying I couldn't leave her as well, she's like a little sister to me. But why do I have to hear everybody's thoughts… It's as I could read their minds is so freaking annoying.

"Nii-chan are you ready?" Ichiru's voice is the only one that can silence those voices inside my head

"Ichiru…" I whisper his name as I let him open the door and enter I pull him close to me and we stay like this just for a while

_"What is wrong with him… Nii-chan __is acting weird"_ I can't believe even my half thinks I'm weird, but I do not blame him, my little brother has no idea what is happening to me.

Both are a twin, that's why I say he is my other half. Our parents were the prestigious and famous vampire hunters around the world: Akira and Umi Kiryuu, unfortunately they were killed when we were young for a thirsty vampire looking for revenge. The damn woman killed them cruelly, fortunately Ichiru and I left before she attacked us. Since that I was able to hear voices in my head. At first I thought it was for the death of my parents, you know being in a trauma makes you isolate or have mental issues you know like schizophrenia, but then I realized that wasn't my case. Then I knew I was different, I was not an ordinary human, I was different.

"Zero-nii?" My Ichiru, my precious brother, you're the one that frees me from this pressure.

"Yeah let's go" I stir his hair listened him protest, I know Ichiru doesn't like being treated as a child but it's fun to see him angry. I chuckle as he said in his mind _"Baka"_

It's time for my suffering, why I say that well I have to go out and deal with thousands of hormonal girls hormonal "Kya, Kya, Kya". Besides that I must endure not only the screams no, each of the voices and thoughts echoes in my head. It's so suffocating, sometimes I fail to control myself so that's why I miss the rounds and is the cause of Yuki always bothering me, she doesn't understand I can't stand too much noise in my head.  
Another reason why I don't attend classes regularly: migraine.

Another thing I hate about the change of classes is that the stupid idiots, those of the Night Class, they think they're the big thing being beautiful and perfect, but I know they are despicable creatures hiding under those human bodies seduce their prey and then steal their life, and continue with their own eternal life. Every time I see them moving I'm able to hear their thoughts, each of them is always thinking about different things.

The blond who believed he's the great thing is just an idiot, the stupid Day class call him "Idol-sempai" poor naive if they really knew what that rat truly is I'm sure they would be scared of him crying for their life instead of crying "Kya Kya" . But anyway every time he walks he only thinks about one thing filter each of the Day Class girls and drink their blood.

His cousin that with orange hair known as Kain Akatsuki a.k.a "Wild-sempai" is quiet, and apparently not as dangerous as the others, sometimes I feel sorry for him, he is so in love with someone who was never going to return his feelings. But there is something about him that intrigues me so quiet yet has that wild thing. Best as I have watched him just like the others.

Then there's the couple who seem never to be separated. Their names are Senri Shiki and Rima Touya and if you ask me how I know: _Yuki ..._ Once she told me that these two were models, so guess how the whole girls were when heard that two famous models would study here. Usually they have boring thoughts and seem to be quiet and something strange not worth mentioning them.

Remember I said about Akatsuki, well here is the girl he's in love, Souen Ruka, she's so beautiful, don't look at me like that this were President of the Day Class words, you see another silly fallen for her. But we all know that she only have eyes for one person. So every single thought of her is about his princes… Bullshit…

The other blond smiling like an idiot is Takuma Ichijou, he is the vice president of the Night Class, so you don't need to imagine how crazy the girls are. Aghh they can't seem to keep their mouth shut. But talking about the blond he's not so bad I mean for being a vampire he is just like and stupid human and an idiot with a pretty face. His thoughts are always on his mangas.

He walks by Yuki and Ichiru with a mischievous smile. Wait a moment ... he just thought _"Hmm Ichiru-kun looks so damn good today"_

I swear I'm gonna kill that idiot, he's just …That idiot just not thought of my brother but the very stupid bastard was watching his butt. Ah I'll kill that bastard.

"Kiryuu-kun you seem to be upset about something" That damn voice, I can't stand it, I swear that every time I hear that damn voice, I just want to kill him. The voice of the damned arrogant pure-blood…

"Kuran" Yeah Kaname bloody Kuran, the pureblood prince also Yuki's crush

And now I can hear clearly Yuki's thought _"Kaname-sempai… I love him"_

It's so bad I don't know what disgusted me, that Kuran is a vampire or the fact that both are related. Yeah I know your dirty little secret Kuran, she's your sister isn't she?. And what more disgusted me is that you are also in love with her. But why I have this feeling in my chest, something that makes me angry every time I see Kuran smile at her so gentle and look at her with loving eyes.

_Aghh I hate this feeling, why can't he smile like that at me_. But what the hell I'm thinking. You're a vampire hunter Kiryuu, stop thinking that about Kuran bastard, he is my enemy yeah my enemy.

"Oh Kiryuu-kun the mouse eat your tongue" The bastard whispers in my ear causing that feeling of chills. For my damn lucky he is the only one I can't read and that bothers me because I have no idea what his real feelings at me are.

"Shut up Kuran! Class start now so go to your damn building" I said with my classic ice glare and walked away

"Do not know how much it bothers me that you behave that way about me, level E" He grabs my arm not letting go.

"I swear if you don't let me go I'll…" I was cut off by his… lips

It was a short kiss but his touch was… aghhh damn

"Or you what?" The bastard chuckles and I feel how my face is blushing, like hell I'll let him see me like this, I turned my head away

"You are so adorable Kiryuu-kun" He said in a whisper forcing me to look at him again, but I close my eyes, maybe the bastard saw my face burning but he won't be able to see my eyes, to see the…

"Bastard" I muttered and he press more strength in my body "Get off now Kuran!" I yelled at him but at the moment my mouth open he kissed me again

He applied more strength in my body the bastard doesn't let go, I feel his hand touching me and my body responds immediately.

"Kuran and let me go bastard!" I try to push him but his grip is too strong, his leg was placed between mines.

"Hentai!" I screamed as he made a fake smile and let go

"Now you understand what your place is" _my love_… he said with a smile disappears in to the shadows.

How he dared to kiss me! .. But why I felt that something inside of me when our lips met. I ran my hand on my hair, passing it gently through the silver hair, this is so confusing Kuran Why, why are the one which I am unable to read.  
I better go to rest I say to myself as I walk into the barn looking for Lily, it seems that she is the one who understands me.

"Hi Lily" I say as pat his head

I think it is best to sleep I tell myself as I lay on the straw and let my eyes close, my body feel heavy and immediately fall asleep. But that dream again is haunting me…

**_Second Dream… I can't escape_**

_You can't escape the truth you don't know how special you're special Kiryuu Zero ... You were brought into this world to complete a very important mission, but in the way you will run into many troubles, do not worry, I'm going to lead, to him._

_Soon you will know what your true place is just like your brother._

_I promise I will deliver you from this suffering, but you must promise me something ..._

_Do not let your love blinded_

_Is fated to be together and so must be Kiryuu Zero, you do not know all the power is within you, but very soon you'll find out._

_Now sleep my little angel, I'm here ..._

_I returned to be together one more time_

**_Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_**

Kaname decided not to return to class he stayed in his room lying in his comfortable red armchair he was very thoughtful.

Terrified that he was developing some sort of feelings towards the hunter, but what terrified him most was that those sentiments could become an obsession. And the last thing he needed was to become a crazy as Hio Shizuka was one time, and she ended dead.  
Kaname Kuran needed to remain calm, war was about to begin and the parts began to move. Needed to control his thoughts and feeling but they focused in someone ... _Kiryuu__Zero_.

Kaname did not know he could become a jealous and obsessive person; no he did not know until he met Kiryuu Zero and realized that Kiryuu was right person for him, Zero Kiryuu was someone who treated him as his equal, he could see just as Kuran not at Kaname-sama pureblood prince. And it was something he liked it, he loved to see the hunter revealed and get angry, plus he loved to much those lilac eyes always glaring and showed a deep hatred, it was something exciting, Kaname loved that hunter, and he would make anything to have him and not let go never.

"It is strange that Kaname-sama is not in class today "said a worried Aidou while playing with the tip of his pencil

"He may be busy " replied Akatsuki while reading a book entertainingly and occasionally glances at Ruka.

"Still, what if Kaname-sama is sick" he said again with a sad look

"Hanabusa vampires do not get sick" That was the unison voice of Rima and Shiki that they were both eating pocky sticks.

"Hmm" Aidou said and went on to draw pictures of a fat Zero Kiryuu **(like in the****anime****)**

Takuma is usually smiling and talking with Rima or Shiki or sometime is reading one of his manga but right now he was very quiet and seemed to be thinking about something or rather someone.

"Akatsuki, what do you think Takuma-san is thinking he seems to be lost in thought" Aidou asked his cousin pulling him out of his reading

"I have no idea Aidou and neither concerns me " said Kain as shrugged and returned his eyes to his book.

"Etto, Akatsuki why not go for a walk " said a voice which only encouraged to make a childish prank as the little blue-eyed Aidou chuckled

"I don't think so, we'll get in trouble" Kain said and keep reading while Aidou just sighed

Takuma was pensive his thoughts were confined to that someone Ichiru Kiryuu the younger brother of Zero-kun, the younger brother who wanted to make all his own. Takuma was in love with this guy, but there was no way he get a chance hit him First the boy was a human and Takuma was a vampire, the second was his grandfather, Astato Ichijou would never allow such a union. And the third was that Ichiru never return his feelings. Takuma was lost and could not get Ichiru's heart while his own heart was screaming as if he asked to be taken by silver-haired boy.

On the other hand a pure-blood had fallen asleep in his dreams were his angel Zero, the lilac-eyed boy was there waiting to be taken by the pure-blood.

How Kaname wanted this to be true the hunter came to him and surrender to him to let him kiss the soft skin. Kaname hated having to use force to achieve the hunter; he wanted the silverette to come by itself, not because he was submitted.

He was determined yes Kaname Kuran would do anything to gain Zero's love.

Zero woke from his slumber and decided to go for a round at least Yuki wouldn't be screaming that he was an unconscious and irresponsible.

He already imagined Yuki and just to think that the girl was so annoying he decided to give his patrol.

He walked into the Moon Dorms, to see if a vampire was out there skipping classes, then a name came to his mind: Hanabusa Aidou.

Kaname was still in dreams until his nose catch a sweet aroma the hunter was near and Kaname would not lose the opportunity to have it with him.

Zero was calmer now, thankfully the Day Class was sleeping so there were fewer voices in his head and the Night Class was taking his last class so all he could hear were the sounds of nature and his own breathing.

But suddenly someone grabbed him by the waist, it was not necessary turned the head to see who it was. Their senses of hunter had warned that it was nothing less than Kuran bastard.

"Kuran!" He said with a dry voice, was indeed the thoroughbred the last person he wanted to see tonight

"Zero" Kaname said in a whisper inhaling the sweet aroma given off by his beloved hunter

"What the hell do you want Kuran and stop calling me Zero! I'm Kiryuu for you!" His voice sound annoyed but inside he likes Kuran's warm body around his.

"Zero, my Zero" Kaname whispered while biting Zero's left lobe in a damn sexy way.

Zero only managed to close his eyes and blushed he felt embarrassed about what Kuran was doing, those things because now Kuran was running hand inside his shirt, touching every part of his abdomen playing with his pink nipples while his other hand was rubbing his almost erect member over his clothes.

"I..stop bastard!" Zero said, trying not to moan, even if those touch felt so good

"I'm in charge here" said Kaname as undid his belt and slowly put his hand inside the clothing and felt Zero's erect member while licking slowly his neck leaving love bites.

"Ahh" Zero moaned but bite his lip trying to suppress the moans

"Zero" Kaname whispered as he rubbed the erect member of the hunter, his movements were fast making the minor arched his back

"Ahhh K…Kana…me" Zero could not avoid and came in Kaname's hand.

The thoroughbred smiled and took his hand to his lips to licking his finger.

"You are delicious" Kuran said with a smile as Zero snorted.

"Shut up you damn vampire!" Zero looked at the floor embarrassed and blushing

"You are mine, Zero and I don't want anyone else to touch you like I've done" Kaname whispered in his ear and then took his chin to turn Zero's head and kissing his lips passionately.

After the passionate kiss the two were separated by the lack of air.

"Bastard" Zero managed to say but was stopped with another kiss and then Kaname embraced him not letting go

_"I love you"_ Was Kaname's last tought


End file.
